Unperturbed
by aisainasai
Summary: Ia bergeming mendengarkan racauan tak karuan dari pemuda bersurai putih itu, lalu katanya, pelan—seperti bisikan angin dimusim panas: "Kau tahu, dimasa lalu aku membunuh orang-orang yang mengikat dirinya dengan iblis." [ginhiji] genre tidak sesuai ;; untuk event grup LINE.


"Jadi… _Shiroyasha_?"

Jam dipergelangan tangannya berdetik, seolah-olah berlalu makin cepat tiap milisekon yang ada diantara tiap detik. Lawan bicaranya terdiam, terpesona mendengar kata-kata itu kembali keluar dari bibirnya setelah tiga hari absen.

"Sudah mulai tertarik mendengar ceritanya?"

Lalu ia mengisap linting rokok yang ia selipkan diantara bibirnya. "Mungkin." ia menjawab sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya tanda tidak peduli.

Sosok itu tersenyum puas. "Itu adalah—"

* * *

.

Unperturbed

[—why?]

Gin Tama (c) Sorachi Hideaki

[ **masih** tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang akan saya peroleh dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]

Highschool!AU. OOC. Reinkarnasi? Ups, mungkin. Happy end…? Huft. Typo/misstypo. SAIA NDAK TAHU LAGI PLS—

.

Ia bergeming mendengarkan racauan tak karuan dari pemuda bersurai putih itu, lalu katanya, pelan—seperti bisikan angin dimusim panas: "Kau tahu, dimasa lalu aku membunuh orang-orang yang mengikat dirinya dengan iblis."

.

 _(—dan ia menyeringai. "Tapi, apakah kau membunuh iblis?")_

.

Untuk event grup LINE.

* * *

"—baik-baiklah kalian kepadanya ya!"

Segala pasang mata bergulir kearahnya, ia tidak memandang balik—karena matanya tertuju pada satu orang spesifik yang duduk dibarisan keempat. Wajahnya asing dalam memorinya, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk mencari tahu lebih tentang pemuda yang memiliki surai hitam kelam itu.

Setelah itu ia dipersilahkan duduk. Satu-satunya kursi yang tidak ditempati ada dibagian belakang, tepat disisi kiri belakang pemuda itu.

Gadis yang duduk disampingnya mendekatkan mejanya untuk berbagi kopian catatan yang ia miliki—semua ini atas perintah gurunya, tentu saja. Gadis itu mengajaknya berkenalan dan menceritakan tentang hal-hal disekolah barunya, tapi ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata gadis itu karena matanya terlalu sibuk memandang punggung disebelah kanan depannya—yang _masih_ merupakan objek favoritnya disekolah ini—nomor dua adalah papan tulis.

"—dan kalau ingin bertanya tentang apapun yang ada disekolah ini, tanyakan Yama—"

"Siapa dia?"

"Yamazaki Sagaru _aru_? Dia orang yang memiliki informasi paling aku—"

"Bukan, bukan. Dia."

Gintoki menunjuk pemuda bersurai hitam yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Kagura—gadis yang sedaritadi duduk disampingnya—sedikit menyerong tubuhnya hingga tubuh bagian atasnya menaiki meja agar dapat melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh anak baru yang masih hijau dalam lingkungan sekolah barunya.

"Ah, dia? Dia Hijikata Toushiro _aru_."

Pemuda yang dijelaskan tampak heran. "Eh, apa? Hijikata Toushiro Aru?"

"Bukan bukan." gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia Hijikata Toushiro, yah, orang yang memiliki wajah paling galak sesekolah—tapi ia bukan preman. Entah kenapa— _ia selalu membuat banyak orang ketakutan_."

"Hee…." ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

Lalu ia diam selama tiga periode pelajaran Ekonomi. Kagura tampak ingin berceramah tentang seberapa menyebalkannya Hijikata, tapi ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Sakata Gintoki. Rambutnya berwarna putih—tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat juga beberapa helaian rambutnya yang berwarna seperti perak—dan matanya yang berwarna cokelat terlihat seperti darah membuat beberapa orang menjauhinya, bahkan mengeliminasi namanya dari daftar 'calon teman' mereka.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengenai penampilannya—kebanyakan dari kaum hawa—ia hanya akan membalas 'cat rambut' dan 'kontak lens', dan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mencurigai apapun.

Tapi hingga hari ke-3 ia bersekolah di sekolah itu, sosok yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mata memandang malah tidak tertarik akan keberadaan anak baru dikelasnya itu. Ia cenderung asik bermain bersama dua orang yang ia kenal sebagai Kondo Isao—atau _Gorilla_ —dan Okita Sougo. Dan Yamazaki Sagaru dari kelas sebelah—informan terbaik seantero sekolah.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang lainnya tapi ia tidak begitu memedulikannya.

Hijikata gemar merokok diatas atap sekolah, tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak bermasalah dan badung—tapi ia bukan bagian dari anak-anak yang seperti itu. Ia dapat tetap mempertahankan nilai akademiknya yang rata-rata B walaupun dicap sebagian kecil guru sekolah sebagai anak bermasalah dan temperamental.

Ia sangat mahir dalam materi sejarah—terutama Sejarah Jepang.

Ia suka mayones—Kagura memanggilnya dengan nama _Mayora_ karena kegemarannya akan mayones yang sudah masuk dalam kadar tidak sehat.

Ia...

—saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan Gintoki. Dan dalam beberapa detik kondisi ini menjadi sangat tidak nyaman bagi kedua belah pihak—yah bagi Gintoki tidak, ia merasa beruntung dalam situasi ini, entah kenapa—sepertinya alasannya sudah diketahui.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membuang pandangannya, berusaha mendalihkan perhatiannya ke sembarang objek terdekat yang ditangkap mata. Hijikata memang menguasai materi sejarah, tapi ada kalanya ia sangat membenci pelajaran ini karena kadang-kadang guru yang mengajar akan memberikan mereka tugas kelompok yang terdiri dari maksimal dua orang.

Kebetulan yang tersisa untuk kelompok itu hanyalah si anak baru.

Yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan intens tampak betah melihat obj—teman sekelasnya yang enggan melakukan kontak mata. Hijikata berpangku tangan.

"Yo." adalah usaha awal si anak baru untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Hijikata.

"Cih." adalah balasan dari Hijikata, dingin dan spontan. "Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Guru yang ada didepan menjelaskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Diantara keduanya hanya Hijikata yang mencatat apa yang harus ditulis dan dicari.

"Kau sangat dingin ya…." pemud bersurai keperakan menjawab, dengan intonasi sedih dan ekspresi pasifnya yang seketika membuat darah Hijikata mendidih. _Ia sangat menyebalkan—tingkat menyebalkan yang ia miliki rasanya bukan seperti manusia_ , pikir Hijikata sambil berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk melompat dari kursinya dan mencolok mata ikan mati milik anak baru itu.

(—dan ironi yang ada dalam debat batin Hijikata, kata-katanya benar karena Gintoki memang bukan manusia—mari kita tinggalkan permasalahan itu untuk sementara.)

Pemuda beriris biru itu berdecak kesal. "Kau mau mati, hah? Kau mau mati?"

Gintoki membuka buku Sejarah Jepang milik Kagura yang sengaja ditinggal Kagura disitu atas permintaan Gintoki. Dalam hati ia berpikir, untuk apa belajar sejarah kalau sebenarnya ia juga adalah bagian dari sejarah yang diceritaka—ah, itu dia, itu namanya, tertulis sebagai subbab sendiri dalam buku Sejarah Jepang tingkat SMU.

"Kau baca bagian itu, aku akan membaca sisanya." kata pemuda itu dengan tegas. "Oi, kau dengar?"

Gintoki membalasnya dengan _'hmm'_ singkat. Ia tidak perlu membacanya—ia terlalu sering membaca tentang ini, ia tidak bisa mengakui kalau apa yang tertulis dalam buku itu sedikit melenceng dari cerita aslinya.

Hijikata mengacak rambutnya tanda frustasi. "Aah, menyebalkan—hei, katakan sesuatu."

"—rasanya aku mengenalmu, Oogushi _-kun_."

Kemudian Hijikata tersedak salivanya sendiri, terbatuk-batuk dan seketika memandang Gintoki dengan penuh tanya—sekaligus kesal.

"Hei, aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu, kan!" ia membela diri.

Keduanya pun kembali larut dalam ruang keheningan yang tercipta diantaranya. Siswa-siswi lainnya sibuk berdebat mengenai tugas mereka, namun mereka berdua hanya terdiam tanpa bahasa, duduk merenung. Tidak ada yang membaca kalimat-kalimat yang terderet di buku masing-masing.

"…yang tadi, aku tidak bohong." ucap Gintoki perlahan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Lawan bicara Gintoki menghela napas berat. "Kalau kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu untuk berbicara omong kosong, sebaiknya kau membantuku—"

"Tidak, hei—dengar dulu." potong si anak baru. Yang berambut hitam menutup mulutnya, walaupun dari kilatan matanya tak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat tidak menyukai keberadaannya dalam situasi ini. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir lawan bicaranya, namun setelah sekian detik pemuda beriris cokelat itu membuka telapak tangannya. "Sebelumnya, maukah kau pegang tanganku?"

—dan tali kesabaran Hijikata putus sudah.

"MATI SANA BRENGS—" ia membanting telapak tangannya keatas meja, tapi segera ia menutup mulutnya, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kini suasana gaduh kelas menjadi hening, puluhan pasang mata menyaksikan mereka dalam diam. Ditambah guru mereka yang kini melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hijikata.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya ketika sadar mata ikan mati milik si anak baru memandangnya penuh selidik. "Jangan—"

"Tenang, tenang. Aku hanya bercanda." Gintoki menutup buku sejarahnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Hijikata. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas kita." segera ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Hijikata.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pergi cari _parfait_."

"Ma-mana ada _parfait_ di sekolah ini tolol!"

Sesaat setelah Gintoki menutup pintu kelas, Hijikata membuka bukunya, dan mendapati tugas sejarahnya di minggu ini telah selesai—

—menyisakan satu tugas observasi lapangan, yaitu mengamati objek peninggalan sejarah Jepang yang akan dipamerkan di jalan protokol selama empat hari kedepan.

* * *

"Yo, Hijikata _-kun_."

Oh tidak. Lagi-lagi dia.

Hati menjerit tidak kendali. Wajah datar menjaga diri.

"Apa?" ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, memandang lapangan sekolah yang dilalui banyak anak-anak remaja yang tidak memiliki inisiatif mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat langit—atau atap sekolah. Pagar pembatas sedikit bergoyang ketika teman—bukan, anak menyebalkan berambut putih—menyebalkannya menyenderkan tubuhnya kesana, dengan satu kotak susu stroberi ditangan kirinya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau merokok terus kau bisa mati loh." ia menyesap minuman manis itu kemulutnya tanpa peduli asap rokok yang berasal dari lawan bicaranya.

Perokok kelas berat itu mendengus. "Kita semua akan mati kan—cepat atau lambat." lalu menginjak puntung rokok yang semula ada dimulutnya, untuk sekali lagi membakar ujung rokok yang baru. Ia menggerutu pelan setelah cukup lama. "Kau merusak suasana saja."

Anak-anak lain yang berkumpul disana memandang keduanya penuh selidik secara sembunyi-sembunyi dibalik bayangan. Dengan penampilan si anak baru yang mencolok layaknya sesuatu yang baru saja merangkak keluar dari Neraka dan salah satu—kalau bukan satu-satunya—murid paling tidak berperasaan disekolah itu, keduanya tampak seperti perpaduan mengerikan yang harus dijauhi—kau tahu? Seperti itu, seperti drama yang berkisar antara penyihir dan iblis. Singkat cerita.

"Aah, ya. Benar juga." Gintoki menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh dari pagar pembatas itu. "Aku ingat—tentang tugas Sejarah—" ia mencolek punggung Hijikata—yang tidak memberikan respon, tetap diam tanpa kata menatap lapangan sekolah sambil menghirup rokoknya.

Merasa diabaikan, ia merengut dan memutuskan untuk mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke jemari pemuda bersurai hitam, berharap mendapatkan respon, entah itu decihan atau pukulan—heh, ia memang sedikit masokis karena sedikiiiiit menyukai hinaan yang datang dari pemuda bersurai hitam disampingnya—e-eh, bukan berarti ia senang menerima perlakuan serupa dari orang lain. Tidak tidak, Gin- _san_ sangat membenci perlakuan seperti itu!

(Ia sadar inilah susahnya punya calon pacar yang _tsunde_ — _what_ —apa yang terjadi—apa maksudnya calon pacar!)

Ehem.

Tangan mereka yang sedikit bersentuhan menciptakan friksi dari kedua belah pihak—Hijikata memandang Gintoki dengan ekspresi beraduk. Ia segera menarik tangannya dan melipatnya didepan dadanya, sedikit terkejut karena kontak tubuh yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Lalu membuang muka—seperti biasa.

Sementara Gintoki tersenyum puas dengan penyingkapan yang ia saksikan dalam memori milik pemuda bersurai hitam itu—namun tibat-tiba ia kembali teringat dengan tugas sekolahnya—yang jujur saja, bukan salah satu prioritasnya. Ia menoleh kearah Hijikata—yang saat ini mengabaikannya. "Tentang tugas Sejarah Jepang." ia mengulang kalimat yang sebelumnya—salah, salah, _ia tidak ingin mengulang kalimat sebelumnya_. Tapi Hijikata tetap membatu—entah ini pertanda baik atau buruk bagi Gintoki.

Pikiran Hijikata kembali ke tugas yang mereka— _Gintoki_ —kerjakan, tapi ia menutup mulutnya diam—walau beberapa saat lalu ia heran—karena saat ini pemuda bersurai putih itu bukan bagian penting dalam bagian hidupnya yang ini. "Aah—ya, _Shiroyasha_ , kan?" wajahnya masih tampak terkejut setelah insiden kecil itu, ia tidak pandai menyembunyikannya. "Kau besok ada waktu?"

Ia meneguk saliva yang terkumpul dimulutnya. _Hijikata tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi dimasa lalu_ , sepertinya, batin Gintoki. Dan ini juga berarti ia tidak boleh diekspos dengan objek yang seharusnya merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya—karena apa yang ada dimasa lampau harus tetap ada disana, tidak boleh beranjak sepersatu senti pun.

"A-ah, ya, sebenarnya—bagaimana kalau aku yang melakukan pengamatannya sendiri?" balas pemuda berambut keriting menyebalkan itu. "Yaah, k-kau tahu—kau bisa bersantai dihari liburmu, Hijikata _-kun_."

Hmm. Si keriting permanen itu ada benarnya sih.

* * *

.

Langit disiang itu sangat bersih. Matahari terselubung dibalik awan-awan berwarna putih yang berarak kearah Selatan.

Tidak pasti kemana ia melangkah, ia hanya mengikuti tubuh didepannya yang melangkah ringan tanpa mau memberitahu ujung perjalanan yang menanti mereka. Ya ini semua ia lakukan karena tugas _Sejarah Jepang_ yang benar-benar kelewat batas hingga berani menginvasi hari liburnya yang biasa ia habiskan dengan merokok, merokok, dan merokok—eh ia juga menonton drama sih kalau ada—untuk berjalan-jalan ke pameran sejarah yang letaknya entah dimana, sepertinya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

(Eh, ya, ia tidak tahu dimana Gintoki tinggal, tapi tetap saja—)

Sial, seharusnya ia amini saja tawaran orang didepannya kemarin.

Tapi ia sedikit khawatir karena a). Gintoki murid baru, b). ia akan terlihat seperti suka menindas anak baru kalau ia tidak melakukan observasi lapangan bersama, dan c). ia yakin anak baru ini menyembunyikan sesuatu—tawarannya kemarin mencurigakan, wajahnya juga tidak seperti orang yang suka melakukan tugas kelompok seorang diri. Ia pasti akan melakukan dan atau menyembunyikan _sesuatu_ , Hijikata tahu itu.

Jadi ia mengikuti Gintoki dari belakang, rambut keriting permanen dengan langkah kakinya yang besar itu.

Tidak lama keduanya sudah terduduk di taman tempat mereka bertemu—kembali ke titik awal. Hijikata memutuskan untuk tidak membentak teman barunya karena ia sudah terlalu lelah.

" _Aku tidak bisa membawamu kesana."_ Gintoki mendesis frustasi setelah lebih 15 menit mereka diliputi kelengangan.

Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu jalan?"

"Bukan itu…."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda bersurai putih enggan membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya melemparkan tatapan kosong kedepan—kearah kerumunan ibu-ibu yang berbicara sembunyi-sembunyi dan sesekali melemparkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Soal yang kemarin—pegang tanganku?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya kan. Mati san—"

"Ah! Gin _-chan_!"

Dari jauh, gadis berkuncir dua berlari dengan cepat kearah dua pemuda itu. Ia membuka tangannya dan segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke pemuda bersurai putih itu, yang karena refleks membuat orang disebelahnya berdiri dan mematikan rokoknya di tempat sampah terdekat. Mengikuti gadis itu adalah Okita Sougo—pemuda teladan yang menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dihari libur sekalipun.

"Yo, Sougo."

"Hijikata _-san_." pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Belum mati?"

Kata-kata dan intonasi yang sangat menyebalkan dari mulut temannya yang bertinggi 170 sentimeter seperti biasa membuat darah Hijikata mendidih karena sebal. Tapi hari ini karena ia melihatnya sedang berjalan bersama Kagura ia tidak memukulnya.

Kagura memandangi kedua teman kelasnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua _aru_?" matanya memandang penuh selidik, bibirnya menggoreskan senyum cerdik penuh arti. Gadis berkacamata tebal itu memeluk-meluk Gintoki dengan erat sambil memandang Hijikata.

"Eh? Aah, kami hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas sejarah— _lebih cepat lebih baik_ , kan?" Gintoki memberikan penjelasan, sesekali melirik Hijikata yang membuang muka.

"Benarkah? Kami juga ingin mengerjakannya," Kagura melepaskan pelukannya, dan senyumnya perlahan terjatuh, berubah menjadi kekecewaan. "Tapi mereka tidak mengizinkan Sadaharu masuk kesana."

Gintoki dengan cepat menemukan kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk memisahkan diri dengan Hijikata selama beberapa saat.

"Sa-Sadaharu?"

Kagura tersenyum lebar. "Anjingku!" ia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, dan memperlihatkan layar depannya kepada Gintoki dan Hijikata. "Lihat, lihat, lucu kan? Padahal ia juga ingin melihat pameran, tapi karena tidak diizinkan masuk aku harus memulangkannya."

Pupus sudah harapannya.

"Aah, begini saja." Sougo menyudahi sesi cerita Kagura. "Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama-sama?" wajah monotonnya menoleh kearah kedua teman kelasnya. "Dengan begitu _Gadis Cina_ itu tidak harus kesepian dan memiliki tekad untuk membawa Sadaharu karena aku sudah membawa anjing untuk menemaninya." ia menunjuk pemuda bersurai hitam itu dan mengeluarkan ikat leher.

"Hijikata _-san_."

Wajahnya segera memerah meredam amarah yang terselubung. "OGAH!" ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. "Lagipula untuk apa kau membawa-bawa benda aneh seperti itu?!"

"Hee~ baiklah." ia mendesah kecewa.

"—Gin _-chan_ dan _Mayora_ harus pergi bersama-sama dengan kita _aru_!"

"Eh—tunggu—" segera saja Kagura menarik tangan Gintoki dan berlari keluar taman, meninggalkan Sougo dan Hijikata dibelakang. Tidak sedikitpun keduanya menoleh kebelakang.

"Hijikata _-san_." Sougo memanggilnya kembali kali ini terdengar tidak main-main. "Kau menyukai _nya_?"

"Mmh, tidak. Sama. Sekali. Darimana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu?!"

Sougo menatap teman sepermainannya itu agak lama. "Jangan buat ia menunggu lebih lama lagi." Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, tampak lebih bijaksana dari biasanya. "Ia sudah menanti sangat lama untukmu."

Usai berkata demikian pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan Hijikata untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melihatnya, Hijikata _-kun_."

Gintoki menahan Hijikata ketika ia ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang pameran yang dipenuhi dengan desakan orang-orang banyak. Lantas pemuda itu memberikan tatapan tajam mematikan supaya pemuda bersurai putih itu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari hadapannya.

"Hah—! Apa maksudmu?!" ia mencengkeram kemeja Gintoki, mengabaikan sepenuhnya aduhan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, Hijikata _-kun_ , aku lelah." ia terperosok ke ubin selagi mencengkeram ujung _cardigan_ berwarna krim teman sekelasnya. Hijikata terdiam—dalam kilatan mata birunya yang sedingin es, tersamarkan perasaan panik dan niatan merangkul pemuda bersurai putih itu dan membawanya pergi jauh dari keramaian.

"Jangan pingsan disini—"

"Kalau begitu pegang tanganku."

Aah, ingin sekali Hijikata menampar anak ini.

Ia menjitak Gintoki dengan tenaga yang cukup keras. "Ayolah, kita hanya perlu melihat satu pedang, mendengar cerita dibaliknya, kemudian menyusul Sougo dan Gadis Cina itu, lalu pulang." lalu menarik rambut putihnya yang lembab. Dalam hati Hijikata menggerutu sebal karena rambut Gintoki yang sangat tidak enak dipegang.

Hijikata menyeretnya cukup jauh hingga akhirnya ia melihat kerumunan kecil orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat salah satu objek pameran sejarah yang sangat populer: _Sang Iblis Putih_ —atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Shiroyasha_.

" _Shiroyasha_ —kan…?"

Pemuda beriris biru es menghela napasnya, dengan berat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke kotak kaca dan mengamati salah satu hasil dari perjalanan panjang sang waktu yang seolah kekal tanpa henti.

Ia tidak menyadarinya, namun si anak baru sudah kembali berpijak di lantai marmer dan berdiri tepat disampingnya, tinggi mereka yang terpaut beberapa sentimeter tidak tampak sama sekali.

"Zaman dahulu Ia digunakan untuk membunuh—yaa tentu saja."

Yang memiliki surai hitam tidak bergerak. Ia tidak berkedip memandang benda yang terpajang manis didalam kotak kaca transparan itu.

" _Shiroyasha_ …."

"…Kau mengenalnya."

(—pemuda yang mengenakan _cardigan_ krem itu tersenyum tajam.)

"Jangan bercanda." katanya, pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati kotak kaca itu dan mengamati lebih dekat detail yang dimiliki pedang yang memiliki permata putih. "Benda seperti ini…."

"Kau mengetahuinya, Hijikata. Kau mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun—sejarawan, guru, bahkan buku-buku catatan tentang pedang itu." Gintoki terdiam beberapa saat ketika tidak ada respon yang ia terima. "Kau mengetahuinya seperti kau mengetahui Souichiro _-kun_ dan _Gorilla_ itu, kan? Hanya saja rasanya kau mengenalnya jauh lebih baik dari mereka berdua…."

Hijikata berbalik dan segera matanya bertatapan dengan mata berwarna merah milik Gintoki.

" _Shiroyasha_."

"Kau memanggil?" pemuda bersurai putih itu tersenyum sinis, kemudian melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan. "Tertarik mendengar lebih lanjut?" tanyanya, penuh arti dan niatan terselubung dibalik undangan untuk menghilangkan tanda tanya dihati pemuda beriris biru itu.

Lawan bicaranya malah mendecih. "Lain waktu." tanda tidak tertarik.

* * *

.

.

.

"Berapa lama kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Kau… kau sudah tahu semuanya—siapa aku, _apa_ aku—dari awal kan?" ia berjalan kearah tubuh yang tersender ke pagar pembatas. "Pedang di pameran itu palsu—tidak mungkin kau mengingat masa lalumu atau kehilangan akal sehatmu karena melihatnya. Kau terkejut, kan? Apa yang manusia bisa buat. Aku bahkan tertipu ketika melihat fisik _benda itu_ dalam potret."

Tidak ada dari kata-kata itu yang masuk ke pendengaran si pemuda berambut hitam. "Hei, kau dengar? Berapa lama kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"…kau tahu, orang terakhir yang kuberikan penghormatan mengutukku untuk selalu ingat akan masa lalu dan kesalahan-kesalahanku." balasnya, benar-benar tidak relevan dari pertanyaan yang diajukan. Tapi pengaju pertanyaan tidak memermasalahkannya. "Aku tidak tahu hal itu akan terus berlanjut hingga era modern seperti ini."

Langit diatas atap sekolah memang selalu tampak berbeda dibandingkan langit ketika dilihat dari manapun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mewarna kehidupan di atas atap sekolah itu, hanya dua orang yang berdiri disana, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Pemuda bersurai hitam menghela napas berat, "Yaah, apa boleh buat." katanya setelah sekian lama. Ia menyulut ujung rokoknya dengan pematik. Selanjutnya tidak ada pertukaran dialog, hanya keheningan diantara keduanya yang semakin terasa menyesakkan— _banyak yang ingin dikatakan, sedikit keberanian untuk mengatakan_ , kata orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Jadi… _Shiroyasha_?" tanya Hijikata, memecah kesunyian yang membuat tuli.

Jam dipergelangan tangannya berdetik, seolah-olah berlalu makin cepat tiap milisekon yang ada diantara tiap detik. Lawan bicaranya terdiam, terpesona mendengar kata-kata itu kembali keluar dari bibirnya setelah tiga hari absen.

"Hari ini tertarik mendengar ceritanya?"

Lalu ia mengisap linting rokok yang ia selipkan diantara bibirnya. "Mungkin." ia menjawab sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

Sosok itu tersenyum puas.

Ia bergeming mendengarkan racauan tak karuan dari pemuda bersurai putih itu, lalu katanya, pelan—seperti bisikan angin dimusim panas: "Kau tahu, dimasa lalu aku membunuh orang-orang yang mengikat dirinya dengan iblis—itulah sebabnya para penyihir yang darahnya menodai tanganku mengutukku untuk selalu ingat akan masa lalu dan kesalahanku."

Gintoki tidak menghilangkan senyum lebar itu dari wajahnya. "Itulah sebabnya banyak orang yang lari dalam takut ketika mendengar ataupun melihatmu—mereka sudah mengenal _mu_ , walau secara tidak sadar."

"…benar. Aku tidak akan heran kalau ada yang lari dari hadapanku, atau mencaci makiku tanpa sebab—aku tahu siapa-siapa saja yang kutebas dengan _Shiroyasha_ di kehidupan lampau dan ada kembali, hidup dihari ini." Pemuda itu membanting puntung rokoknya yang telah pendek ke tanah. Lalu bertemu pandang dengan lawan bicaranya. "Aku juga mengingatmu."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku selalu bersamamu, Hijikata _-kun_."

Mereka menatap matahari diujung horizon agak lama, seolah menghayati suasana yang terpampang didepan mereka. "Pedang itu—kau menyukainya? Aku memberikannya nama itu untuk menghormatimu."

"Pada dasarnya pedang itu milikku, Hijikata _-kun_." balasnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada pagar besi. "Bagaimanapun juga, kaulah yang memanggilku dulu, Hijikata _-kun_ , kau kan, yang menangis dalam kegelapan itu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia kembali menarik rokok keluar dari sakunya dan kembali menyalakannya. "Aah, ya. Aku hampir melupakan hari itu." Gintoki tertawa pelan—karena tidak mungkin Hijikata melupakan. "Kalau dipikir lagi—ironi, mungkin, membunuh orang-orang yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis menggunakan pedang yang diberkati iblis itu sendiri."

Kemudian keduanya larut dalam keheningan.

"Jadi… kau ingin memegang tanganku sekarang?—ayolah, ini kali ke-11 aku bertanya." suasana berbunga-bunga seolah nampak dibelakang layar. Hijikata memandangnya bosan. "Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah, Oogushi _-kun_ —"

Hijikata memotong ucapan pemuda itu sebelum kata-kata yang keluar menjadi tidak beraturan seperti sebelumnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku benar-benar memegang tanganmu, sebenarnya?"

"Hee… Sebenarnya sih tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!" Gintoki menggulir bola matanya kesamping. "Aku hanya ingin memegang tanganmu, Hijikata _-kun_." pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Katakan."

"Oke, oke, baiklah." Gintoki mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi keudara. "Kau akan menghancurkan _Shiroyasha_ yang asli—karena pedang itu esensinya adalah bagian dariku, dan aku merupakan bagian dari hidupmu dimasa lampau. Kau tahu kan, apa yang akan terjadi kalau benda dari masa lalumu melakukan kontak dengan dirimu dimasa mendatang?"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan pedang itu, _Yorozuya_?"

"Uwaah, kau kembali menggunakan panggilan sayang itu kepadaku—"

"…."

"Tidak, bohong. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya. Aku hanya ingin memegang tanganmu—atau Hijikata- _kun_ untuk berinisiatif, mungkin, kalau mau." ucapnya enerjik setelah mengucapkan penjelasan yang berputar-putar. Hijikata membuang pandangannya kearah lain, guratan merah mewarnai pipinya yang tersamarkan dengan sinar mentari diujung horizon. Perlahan ia menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk Gintoki.

—yang segera setelah itu langsung dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh Gintoki.

"Hijikata _-kun_." bisiknya sambil mengecup berulang-ulang tangan kanan pemuda yang dipanggil namanya. "Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Tangan Hijikata yang lain menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gintoki.

* * *

.

"Hei hei— _Sado_!"

Kagura—gadis bermodel rambut ala gadis-gadis Cina dengan dua bundel berornamen lentik dimasing-masing bagian kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Gadis itu melempar tasnya ke arah kepala pemuda bersurai cokelat yang dengan sukses menghindar.

"Kau tahu! Kau tahu!" Kagura melonjak-lonjak dan mencengkeram kerah pakaian pemuda itu. Matanya sedikit berair untuk mendramatisir keadaan. "Gin _-chan_ dan _Mayora_ itu—!"

"Ah, ya." matanya yang setengah tertutup—karena malas—sedikit berkilat tertarik. "Kemarin aku melihat mereka pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka absen. Sakit." kata Yamazaki yang duduk tak jauh dari keduanya—sambil memakan _anpan_. Agak lama ia diam, ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi terkejut ketika sadar salah satu kemungkinan yang terjadi dihari sebelumnya. Ia kemudian tersedak makanan yang selalu ada dalam saku celananya.

"Buh—" _Gorilla_ yang juga duduk tak jauh dari keduanya tak kalah terkejut. Ia menyemburkan air yang ia minum, terpaksa membasahi Yamazaki dan pakaiannya. Pikirannya menjadi tak menentu sama seperti Yamazaki. "KAU—darimana kau tahu kalau mereka berdua sakit?!" Kondou menjerit histeris dengan oktaf melengking kearah Yamazaki yang masih terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak tadi.

"Hi-Hijikata _-san_ mengatakannya padaku tadi pagi ketika aku menghampiri rumahnya… ta-tapi bukan hanya Hijikata _-san_ yang kutemui tadi pagi... _ano_ —dia juga ada disana…." wajahnya segera memucat ketika otaknya mulai menciptakan skenario-skenario asing yang sulit dipercaya muncul dari otak Yamazaki si informan, penyebar gosip dan desas-desus paling _pro_ disekolah itu.

"Eh? Sungguh?" Sougo—atau _Sado_ , panggilan spesial dari Kagura—melirik ketempat kedua orang yang dimaksud yang kebetulan sedang jadi berita hangat. "Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama." ia berbisik, bukan kepada siapa-siapa, ia berbisik ke dirinya sendiri—yang tidak sengaja terdengar Kagura karena posisi si gadis sedikit dekat dengannya.

Gadis itu menatap Sougo dengan matanya yang lebar dibalik kacamata berlensa tebal miliknya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Kagura dengan lembut dan melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." katanya, dengan senyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku mendengar Shinpachi memanggilmu diluar, pergilah."

* * *

 **[** end. **]**

* * *

 **a/n:** bau semerbak apa ini, kekecewaan kah?

makasih yang udah mampir :) maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan—maaf kalau sulit dimengerti atau ada yang tidak nyambung, itu tidak sengaja kok (:,

saya mengapresiasi siapapun yang berminat membaca ini dengan summary abal-abal itu /bow

( **p.s:** ini sesuai kriteria event-nya kah? /bakarmassal)


End file.
